


Serpent Prince

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Harrymort Prompt [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Character Death, References to Atempt Suicide, Self Harm, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at me, Harry.” Harry shook his head. “Or you do it, or I’ll kill myself.”</p><p>Harry opened his eyes at once and grabbed Tom’s wrist to keep him from doing it but then his eyes found Tom’s...</p><p>Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October II</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpent Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YumeNoTsuzuki (Yumejin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumejin/gifts).



Harrymort Prompt Friday 19 October II – Harry as the Serpent Prince, son of Medusa and Tom as an overly-ambitious young orphan who is drawn to the powerful, beautiful prince. All for his own purposes, of course. 

* * *

  
The snake haired woman hissed in pain, she was so killing that damn human for daring to give her this pain. Why would someone like her succumb to this weakness and pain for an heir? She was the great Medusa, she didn’t need a hatchling.

The baby cries made Medusa want to kill the baby at once, but when she looked at the baby, his beautiful but deadly green eyes, he didn’t turn to stone she did.

–HPF–

Serpent Prince found the new sunglasses that humans created were what he most needed; he wanted to be able to look at people without turning them to stone. He already had enough human statues at home already. Some of those people where people who he had fallen for and although he had kept his eyes close most of their dates there had always been that one time that he had open them for a mere second.

Harry entered his bedroom and looked at the statue there.

“Hello mother.” He said to Medusa giving birth’s statue, looking at her arms where once had been her just born baby. Where had been Harry that she was trying to kill.

The prince sighed sitting next to her. Being Medusa’s child had given him her powers but also immortality. Although, not her ugly face or bestiality. He cared for people, so unlike her if what he read about stories from her time in the humans Greek mythology had been true.

Not more than once Harry wondered who is father was, but with his mother’s stonying he had destroyed all the information he could get about that man, and none of his aunts had been willingly to talk to him. Actually after making sure he was old enough to take care of himself they had left him alone and never visited again. Harry didn’t blame them after all he could kill them just with a glance but… it had been centuries, not even a visit once?

Harry sighed putting his head in his hand. He had tried to take his eyes from his face once… they had just regrown (quite painfully too). He had tried to look at himself in the mirror… he had become blind until his eyes regenerated (again). He had lost count at the amount of times he tried to commit suicide, since drowning to threw himself to the front of a train. Harry had lost count to the amount of scars on his body because of all his tries to become ‘normal’, but he never had and because of that he was alone for life.

–HPF–

Harry was walking tough London when he heard the cries of pain and sighed going see what was going on. Might as well help the person in pain.

There was a boy, he must have been like 7, being beaten and kicked by a man that was fatter than any man Harry ever saw, he was blond and had shabby moustache. Harry sighed; he seriously didn’t want a man like that on his collection.

“HEY!” he called, he just couldn’t let the boy be hurt, an old friend of his would call it his saving people thing. Actually he had met Hermione in a similar case. When she had been about to die she had asked him to let her stay with him on her favourite place of his house forever, Harry had taken her to the library, had sat her on her table and then had looked at her for the first time.

The man turned his head to Harry, while the boy shrieked away from the monster.

“I’m teaching this freak it’s place.” The man sneered.

Harry nodded, nonchalantly. The man turned to hurt the boy again. Harry approached and put his hand on the man’s shoulder, the man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry looked at the boy and then put himself between the two and looking at the beast he took his sunglasses.

“I’m sure we can talk this out, mister…?” he asked as the man stoned. “Excuse me, I’m talking with you.” Harry said, always amused at the lack of reaction people had when they saw his eyes. “Oh well… if you really don’t want to talk I’ll just take the boy home.”

Harry put the glasses and turned, looking at the boy. If he expected a freaked out boy, he was wrong. The boy was looking at him with a share between admired and greed. Harry frowned tilting his head to the side, this boy was strange, a normal person would freak out at seeing someone be turned to stone.

“Do you need a ride to the hospital?”

The boy nodded and Harry kneeled before him and, after the boy climbed to his back, he stood and walked away.

“Wait.” Harry had to contain a shiver, the boy’s voice was so smooth… “Are you just going to leave him there? What will happen if someone finds him?”

Harry looked at the man, sneering.

“I already have enough statues of monsters like him, all of them more pleasantly looking than him.”

“Then why won’t you destroy the statue?”

Harry pondered on that. It had merits; Harry could give the boy that. Approaching, he kicked the statue legs, making it fall and break into tiny little peaces.

“Better?” he asked the boy while walking away.

“Much.” The boy hissed on his hear and Harry couldn’t contain his shiver and it wasn’t a scared shiver.

Harry left the boy at the closest hospital who immediately took care of him and left, making sure to destroy the cameras with his eyes before leaving, just to make sure to not leave any image of himself behind.

The boy would be safe, he didn’t need him anymore, and the boy was seven, even if he told the truth people would just think that it was his imagination joining his memory. It was normal in cases that kids saw people die right in front of them, although in some cases Harry wondered if it was the truth.

–HPF–

Harry sighed looking at the journal in his hand. There was this party that he wanted to go but… what if his glasses were forbidden? He could always take his eyes again and just say he was blind but… he wasn’t looking tough for the pain that it would give him.

It was a party celebrating Lady Medusa, her son, the Serpent Prince, had to be there!

–HPF–

Entering the party had apparently been pretty easy, some people looked at him oddly for the sunglasses but besides that nothing. Harry approached a statue with Medusa and couldn’t help the smirk. They had caught her ugliness, he would give them that.

Harry could hear a few men in suit speaking between themselves and one of them run away. Harry looked at the place where they are wondering what was going on. When he didn’t say anything odd he went on and entered the place where everyone was. There was some old Greek music in the background and even were a few people dancing.

“Why don’t you just stone them all?”

Harry frowned and turned to the voice and saw a teen not yet a man but too old to be a teen.

“Excuse me?”

The man smirked, picking a glass of whiskey as a waitress passed by and sipping it.

“Aren’t you too young for that kind of drink?”

“I’m 23.” The man hissed and Harry raised his hands in a peace position. The man took another sip, Harry noticed the man wasn’t looking at him. “Besides I was the one who organized this feast.”

Harry picked a glass himself when the waitress passed.

“Good for you.” Harry wondered why he was still here. This man knew what he was…

“To find you.” Harry looked at the man at once, who was looking back.

“And why would you want to find me?” Harry clapped himself mentally for not letting his voice shiver.

The man took his time sipping his drink and looking at the people on the party.

“Because I wanted to see you again. I wonder… if you permit me, who are you? In all the mythologies that I looked into, only Medusa had your power.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, sir. I’m a mere teen making a school essay.”

The man smirked, Harry found himself wanting to touch it. How long had it been since he had been with a person?

“Is She your mother? I read a few scripts from Her sisters where they mentioned the Serpent Prince.” Harry eyes widened and he looked at the man, scared. “And before you ask. Their dead.”

Harry nodded and looked the other way.

“You were the boy, weren’t you?” the man raised an eyebrow in question. “The one I saved from the fat blond monster?”

There was a silence and Harry noticed that the music also stopped for a few minutes while the musicians took a 5minutes break. When they started again, the man spoke.

“You just left.”

“I would kill you if I didn’t.” Harry answered. He had done the same his aunts had. He hadn’t checked on the boy not even once, he had even forgotten him.

“So there isn’t a cure for it?” the boy now man questioned.

“No, it’s for immortality.”

The man nodded and Harry looked at him tough his glasses, he wanted to be able to understand the boy colours.

“It’s the hair black?” he found himself ask.

The man looked back and smirked.

“Yes, I have black hair, just like you. Although mine is tameable.”

Harry blushed and the boy eyes shone.

“And…”

“My eyes are dark-grey.” Harry nodded and turned the other way, willing his blush away.

“I want you.”

Harry tensed.

“What if I refuse?”

“I won’t accept a no.”

Harry eyes widen at feeling a hand on his lower back and felt a face next to his and closed his eyes at once. Breath appeared on his ears, giving him goosebumps.

“I want your power as my army and I want your beauty as my lover. I want you there for me, and I want to be there for me.”

Harry had a hard time swallowing and he wondered how many centuries had passed since he felt like this, next moment he fled.

–HPF–

Harry looked at the door of one Tom Riddle’s manor, wondering what the fucking hell he was doing. When he was going to knock the door opened and there he was. The man moved away letting him entrance. Harry entered with his head lowered.

“I…” A finger appeared on his lips, shutting him up.

Harry felt himself being pulled to the man’s chambers and for all the lovers he had taken before none could compare to Tom.

“What’s your name?” Harry heard on his ear as they lay on the bed, Harry with a goofy smile in place.

“Harry. Harry, the Serpent Prince.”

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” The voice said into his head before the lips touched his ear kissing it, making Harry shiver, a hand appeared on his face and Harry let the man touch his scares. “What happened here?”

“I took my eyes out once… they just regrew.”

The man hissed angrily and hugged Harry tight.

“You’re mine.”

–HPF–

Harry looked at his 30 years old lover sadly. He wanted to see him, real see him and not just tough this damn glasses. Tom looked up from his paperwork at feeling Harry’s eyes and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I wish I could see you.” Harry whimpered.

Tom stood and approached, kneeling before Harry and took Harry glasses from his face. Harry closed his eyes with strength.

“No Tom. I won’t loose you. I…”

“Look at me, Harry.” Harry shook his head. “Or you do it, or I’ll kill myself.”

Harry opened his eyes at once and grabbed Tom’s wrist to keep him from doing it but then his eyes found Tom’s and Tom smiled at him.

“You’re mine Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
